firstworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Mystery
Solar - Class Skills: An oracle with the solar mystery adds Fly, Intimidate, Perception, and Survival to her list of class skills. Bonus Spells: sun metal (2nd), fury of the sun (4th), searing light (6th), shield of the dawnflower (8th), wall of light (10th), fire seeds (12th), sunbeam (14th), sunburst (16th), overwhelming presence (18th). - Revelations An oracle with the solar mystery can choose from any of the following revelations. Light of Day (Su): Whenever you can see the open sky during the day, you can determine your precise location. When the daytime sky is visible to you, you may also add your Charisma modifier to your Wisdom modifier on all Wisdom-based checks. In addition, once per day while outdoors, you can cast one spell as if it were modified by the Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell feat without increasing the spell’s casting time or level. Radiant Channeling (Su): You gain Turn Undead as a bonus feat. You can channel positive energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to harm undead or use Turn Undead. You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. Nimbus of Light (Su): You can emit a 30-foot nimbus of light for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. This acts as a daylight spell. In addition, undead within this radius take an amount of damage equal to your oracle level each round that they remain inside the nimbus. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this nimbus. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Heat Aura (Su): As a swift action, you can cause waves of heat to radiate from your body. This heat deals 1d4 points of fire damage per two oracle levels (minimum 1d4) to all creatures within 10 feet. A Reflex save halves the damage. In addition, your form wavers and blurs, granting you 20% concealment until your next turn. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Scorching Touch (Su): As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of fire damage +1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 11th level, any weapon that you wield is treated as a flaming weapon. Celestial Gaze (Su): Your bond with the sun allows your gaze to pierce even the deepest darkness. You gain darkvision 60 feet. At 11th level, you can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even in absolute darkness or the darkness created by a deeper darkness spell. Celestial Resilience (Ex): Once per day, as an immediate action, whenever you fail a saving throw that causes you to become blinded, deafened, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, or stunned, you may attempt that saving throw again, with a +4 insight bonus on the roll. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. At 7th and 15th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Wings of Light (Su): As a swift action, you can manifest a pair of radiant wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability that radiate light as a daylight spell. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1 minute increments. You must be at least 7th level before selecting this revelation. Guiding Light (Su): As a move action, you can call upon the light of the sun to guide your actions. This advice grants you a +2 bonus on any one d20 roll. This effect lasts for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma bonus. Solar Shield (Su): You can summon the light of the sun to form a shield around you that blocks incoming attacks and grants you a +4 armor bonus and a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. The shield radiates light as a light spell. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +2. At 13th level, this shield grants you SR 5 + your oracle level against spells from the shadow subschool and spells with the light or darkness descriptors. You can use this shield for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. - Final Revelation Upon achieving 20th level, your connection to the sun transforms you into a radiant being of divine light. You constantly radiate daylight as the spell, which you can suppress, resume, or reduce to the light spell as a free action. You are immune to blindness, dazzling, and gaze attacks, and you automatically disbelieve any illusions you see as with true seeing. Finally, while the daylight effect is active, any creature with hostile intent toward you is subject to a gaze attack from you and must make a fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your oracle level + your Charisma modifier) or be blinded for one round per oracle level.